


[Podfic] five times henry's competency turned alex on and the one time it turned him into a pile of romantic goo

by greedy_dancer



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competence Kink, Crack Treated Seriously, Croquet, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, University Challenge, multivoice podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: helenblqckthorn's story, read aloud by greedy_dancer, featuring yue_ix and ambrolen. 29 minutes.Alex has a fucking thing for competency. A competency kink, if he wants to be crude. And it just so happens that his boyfriend is one of the most competent men in England.Well, Alex, he thinks. You sure know how to pick ‘em.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Implied Nora Holleran/June Claremont-Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] five times henry's competency turned alex on and the one time it turned him into a pile of romantic goo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurrochard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [five times henry's competency turned alex on and the one time it turned him into a pile of romantic goo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271506) by [helenblqckthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenblqckthorn/pseuds/helenblqckthorn). 



> Hi Fleur, this was the story that would have been perfect for you for #ITPE but I didn't get permission in time... Here it is now! :D
> 
> Thanks to yue_ix and ambrolen for lending their voices and talent to this! :D

  
cover art by: [seleneaurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora)

Length: 0:29:19  
Links: [MP3](https://bit.ly/2W9FlOn) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/3ceejL9)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for giving permission to podfic this story, and to Paraka for providing hosting as always. 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)
> 
> This was created as part of the VoiceTeam challenge: other versions of the same story can be found in [my team's collection!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/VoiceTeam_Green_2020)


End file.
